nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Interactive objects (Fluffball)
A list of interactive objects in the game Fluffball. Gems Gems are collectible items found in Fluffball. Appearance Gems appear as an octagon, with a hexagon in the middle surrounded by several triangles, each triangle on the inner side of the octagon. The middle and top-left most triangles are white, while the triangles opposite these triangles, these triangles are a dark colour of the gem's colour. The top-right triangle is a light colour of that gem's colour, while the opposite triangle is a darker colour. Finally, the middle left and middle right triangles are a light colour that is lighter than the upper-right triangle. Since Fluffball is viewed from the top-down (overhead, bird's eye view) perspective, the bottom of these gems are not seen, only the top. Gems come in three colours - blue, purple, and green, and while uncollected, will spin. Game information In each level of Fluffball, twenty gems are placed around the level. Each gem grants a certain number of points, although this is not the only reason to collect them. Although gems are placed around levels like other point granting objects in other Nitrome games, collecting gems and completing a level grants the player trophies, these trophies able to unlock other levels. Because gems can get the player farther in the game, all levels are built around collecting gems, some levels meant to be completed by collecting all gems. Because of this objective, many levels are very easy to traverse if the player does not collect all the gems. Collecting nine or less gems in a level will grant the player a bronze trophy, while collecting between ten and nineteen gems will grant the player a bronze and silver trophy. Finally, collecting all twenty gems in a level will grant the player the bronze, silver, and gold trophies. Gems are usually placed around levels so that they are easy to get, and never in Fluffball are gems placed in such a way they are difficult to obtain. Finish tiles Finish tiles are interactive objects in Fluffball. Appearance Finish tiles consists of multiple black and white squares, each square having a small square inside this square, this square having a small square (actually being just a pixel) in the middle of the square. Squires are coloured either in shades of white or black. Game information Finish tiles are placed at the end of a level, finish tiles being the main objective of the level. Landing on a finish tile will end the level. The size of a finish tile can vary - sometimes it can consist of many tiles, and sometimes it can consists of three. Although finish tiles are the main objective of a level, gems seem to also be the main objective, as multiple levels can be easily complete in seconds without going for the gems. Finish lines are usually covered on all sides, except one, by blocks. Slippery tiles Slippery tiles are interactive objects in Fluffball. Appearance Slippery tiles have a light blue colour, appearing very similar to ice. Slippery tiles have many white streaks on them, some large while others are small. The edges of slippery tiles appear jagged and in segments, with small, sometimes pointy, gaps between edges, these edges also giving the appearance of slippery tiles being ice. Slippery tiles are not square, like other tiles in the game, but rather have curved edges. Game information Slippery tiles can be found in the early levels of the game, usually surrounded by land. However, they are most dangerous when they are surrounded by air, as it is much easier for the fluffball to fall off. Whenever the fluffball is pushed on slippery tiles, it will slide further than normal. This increases the risk of bumping into enemies, hazards, or falling off the level, so the player must be especially careful when navigating the fluffball around slippery areas. Mud Mud is an interactive object in Fluffball. Appearance Mud appears appear a light brown, peanut butter-coloured liquid that is placed either in large or small quantities throughout levels, sometimes occupying large areas, or appear as a small amount surrounded by smaller splotches of mud. Game information When the fluffball goes over mud, it will slow down. If not moving, it will immediately stop, while if caused to move through mud, will move slowly and require forceful pushes to move the fluffball. Mud is rather rare in Fluffball, appearing only in a few of the early levels then never appearing again. This is likely due to mud's limited use, and how its function is mostly surpassed by treadmills (found later in the game). Category:Fluffball Category:Interactive objects Category:Lists